Drabbles oh Drabbles
by xoByeLittleLadyxo
Summary: Okay, I thought I'd do some of my own 10/Rose drabbles. Some will be funny, some will be sad, some will be romantic and so on.
1. Doctorin' the TARDIS

**Heyyyyy! I'm going to start a 10/Rose drabble collection so if anybody has any ideas of what I could write about then feel free to tell me... I'm open to any sorts of suggestions. Just to say I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who.**

**Doctorin' the TARDIS**

The Doctor had been unable to get to sleep so to take away his boredom he decided to go on the laptop. Whilst browsing the internet, he came across something he thought was impossible to come across. He just couldn't believe what he had seen. Excitedly he ran down the TARDIS corridor to Rose's room and barged into it.

Once he had got into her room he began jumping around and then shouted:

"Oh my god, oh my God Rose! There is a song on that ermm what's it called ermm YouTube and guess what... It's only about me and the TARDIS!"

Rose was fumbling around trying to find the bedside lamp switch. She was angry that she had been woken up.

"Bloody hell Doctor, it's what 3.22am and you've come in to tell me about some crappy song that has been put on YouTube! Bugger off, I'm tired." She said in a loud yet sleepy tone of voice.

"N-No wait... It's a song about me and the TARDIS; I'm not making it up... The band is even called The Timelords. Seriously I nearly collapsed when I saw it." He said whilst grinning.

"Oh well, what do you want me to do about it... It's probably some sad sods way of saying thank you for saving their lives. Can I go back to sleep now?" Rose asked, with a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Absolutely not! This calls for celebration, banana smoothie? Look, I'll even let you have a listen if you don't believe me – It's actually very catchy, if I may say so myself."

"I'll smoothie you in a minute! For god's sake if I listen to it will you just you know... shut up and let me sleep?" She said before yawning.

"Ooh someone's touchy... Oh alright I will let you get some sleep but only after you've listened to it. I'll just go and get the laptop!" He said before skipping off out of her room.

"Joy oh happy days" She murmured to herself.

"Okay I'm back!" He shouted as he was walking into the room – this time fully equipped with a laptop.

"What really? I thought it was my reflection" She replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

The Doctor ignored her previous comment, put the laptop on her lap and pressed the play button.

After a few moments he said "So, what d'ya think?"

Rose looked at him with tired eyes, turned the light out and shuffled herself back into her previous sleeping position.

"That good was it?" The Doctor said before walking out of the room and shutting the door so that an exhausted Rose could sleep peacefully.


	2. Baubles check, Tampons check

**Okay so this is my second drabble. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget... If you have any suggestions for a drabble then let me know and I'll see what I can do.**

**Baubles check, Tampons check**

1st December, 24 days till Christmas and only one thing left to do besides Christmas shopping and that was to put the tree up. The Doctor, being the sweet person that he was, decided to put the tree up as a surprise for Rose when she had got back from her shopping spree with Jackie. He wanted this to be an unforgettable Christmas and so he figured that the best way to do it was to get in to the Christmas spirit.

He walked along the corridor and into Rose's room. They kept the Christmas tree in the storage closet in her room. In amongst this closet there were some clothes, toiletries, bags and of course the all important tree and decorations. He grabbed them out, whilst being serenaded in dust particles. He coughed and spluttered before making his way back down to the control room where he began to put the tree up.

Glasses on and sleeves rolled up, he began weaving the lights in between the tree branches and placing tinsel in the appropriate places. Once he had finished that, he took a look at the baubles. One by one he began placing the baubles on the ends of the branches before noticing that there weren't any left.

"Ohh poo! What can I use now?" He asked himself. "Haha!" He shouted, a light bulb had pinged at the back of his mind. He toddled back into Rose's room and raided through her draws for tampons. 2 boxes should be enough he thought to himself.

He then ran back down to the control room and delved deep into his pockets and pulled out a paintbrush and some miniature paint pots. He sat there for the best part of an hour and painted the tampons in a variety of different colours. Once finished, he got his sonic screwdriver out and blazed them dry. Pleased with his work, he placed them on the remaining bare branches.

**30 minutes later.**

"I'm back!" Rose shouted to him.

"Hello! Surprise!" The Doctor shouted back to her whilst grinning and admiring his handy work.

"Aww you put the tree up – Thank You, it's beautiful!" She said as she approached him with open arms.

"You're welcome, go and take a closer look at it! If you get closer to it, the tinsel changes colours... It's marvellous!" He said over-excitedly.

"Oh my that's amazing" she said in a shocked voice. She continued to look at it when suddenly a confused and dazed look crossed her face.

"Err, Doctor are those MY tampons?" She asked, quite concerned

"Yup!" He said, popping the P

"Err okay then" She said, still in complete shock

"You see, I ran out of baubles and well I knew tampons had string on them so I thought I'd add the old 'Doctor' touch to them and use them as a decoration!" He said, still smiling.

"You're completely mad you know that! I can't believe the Christmas tree is on its period!" She said before laughing at him.

He laughed back before saying "Well I have had the tree for 13 years now, it's all adolescent and human now."

"You daft get." She muffled into his jacket whilst hugging him again.


End file.
